


Onew's Dirty Little Secret

by tayanika



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayanika/pseuds/tayanika
Summary: Everyone has a secret. But not everyone else has a secret like Onew's.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew
Kudos: 7





	Onew's Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic was inspired by this plot bunny: https://kpopfickink.livejournal.com/6933.html?thread=464917#t464917  
> Originally posted on my Livejournal fic account: https://yurr-heart-out.livejournal.com/

__________________

Everyone has secrets.  
  
But not anyone has a secret like Jinki does.  
  
If anyone ever dreads being alone, it’s Jinki. Why? Well, it goes something like this…  
  
Jinki felt it. The foreboding feeling that he wasn’t alone in his room anymore. That while he was watching his favorite TV program, his eyes never leaving the screen, there’s someone approaching but someone he really can’t see.  
  
And it gets worse than that. It does things to him too. Oh not the whole moving the couch and ghostly throwing lamps his way or something like that. No. Much more intense. Something that generally would have had confine himself in a mental institution but, well, let’s just say that the non-being was so good at doing it he made Jinki ask for more.  
  
Speaking of the devil, that same non-being was at it again. With Jinki pinned on the floor on his back, his jeans coming slowly off his ass and his mouth apparently locked in an intense kiss which looks weird because you can’t really see who’s kissing him.   
  
Jinki moaned his frustration every time this happens. Was he ever scared? Of course he was! What idiotic person wouldn’t be scared when you suddenly feel yourself being stripped off your clothing and being touched everywhere by hands you can’t even see.  
  
But just the feel of it makes it more intoxicatedly good. Scared as he was at that moment, Jinki can’t help the fact that he was beginning to enjoy this weird thing going on. As he felt the invisible hand slide his jeans off his feet, he felt the other slither up his crotch to cup his balls.  
  
Nothing felt more weird than that. Feeling the hands cup his balls and slightly tug on them, Jinki should feel very scared right now. Except he wasn’t. As a matter of fact, he’s beginning to enjoy it.  
  
He just wishes he could see this stranger. This intensely horny ghost who molests him every night. Who gives him the best kisses he’s ever had. Nothing he’d experienced before could match with this.  
  
And while he’s contemplating about that he didn’t even notice that he’s now completely naked, right there on the floor of their group's shared room. Where he forgot to lock the door as he wasn’t expecting to be assaulted. His eyes grew wide when he saw the door open slowly (his cock now a raging erection) and saw Kibum materializing inside the room.  
  
And right at that moment the ghost decided he needed to quicken up this fuck and Jinki was forced to have his face on the floor with his butt sticking out and felt the big invisible dick find its way into his asshole.  
  
Jinki screamed like he's never screamed before. And Kibum wasn’t deaf to not hear it. His perfectly trimmed eyebrows almost flew off his forehead and his eyeballs almost fell of their sockets when he saw the very naked Jinki on the floor in front of him.  
  
But Jinki didn’t care. He was getting one of the most wonderful fuck of his life and he can’t care even if one of his members saw him getting banged in the middle of their dormitory room. Well, not that they can see who’s fucking him, they might just think that he’s pleasuring himself alone and he’s doing it when Kibum accidentally came in.  
  
Kibum froze, not knowing what to do…or where to look. But Jinki let out a very loud, lusty moan and he somehow found his eyes looking at his hyung slightly moving on the floor like something was fucking him from behind. And then it gets weirder when Jinki changes position and now he’s ass was right there in front of him. All for the show and with nothing to hide.  
  
Jinki felt a little ashamed. His ghostly tormentor decided he wants to go extra tonight and so he moved their position so that his ass, which was getting so fucked, now faces Kibum. The latter could probably see his hole getting so big and his thighs dripping with come. And the very thought almost sent him on the edge.  
  
It went on for five more minutes. And all Kibum could do was stare. Stare at Jinki being fucked senseless on the floor, drool dripping from his mouth, hole getting ridiculously bigger by the minute like the thing inside it was getting insanely huge to even fit in there while his hands were on his back and his face was pinned on the dirty floor. Kibum didn’t even realize that he was suddenly moving forward, suddenly grabbing Jinki’s hair and yanking it up and kissing that almost red mouth with his own.  
  
Then suddenly, Jinki felt he couldn’t take it anymore and came, the same time the ghost did.  
  
Kibum released his mouth, a smirk plastered on his face. And with that smirk never leaving his mouth he said:  
  
“You know Minho, your powers of invisibility really do come in handy sometimes. Care to share it with me?”  
  
And Jinki, who hasn’t recovered yet from the orgasm, felt his eyes widen as Minho slowly materializes inside the room, very much naked and very much alive.  
  
Oh, and very much satisfied.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
  



End file.
